


开水性爱

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan
Summary: 张梓晨可替换不算重要角色所以不打梓伦tag了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	开水性爱

**Author's Note:**

> 张梓晨可替换不算重要角色所以不打梓伦tag了

天花板在所有人眼里永远都是一样的。在家里也好、在宾馆也好、在学校也好、在办公室也好，它们都是纯白色、纤尘不染的。  
但刚踏入娱乐圈的邓伦却把天花板分为两类。

一类是家里的天花板，它们是静止的。一类是家以外的天花板，它们是会动的。晃动着的天花板映在邓伦眼里摇摇欲坠，随时都有掉下来砸死自己的可能，这种可能性很容易引起邓伦的惶恐，但他不能从根源上拒绝摇晃的天花板，所以他只能通过闭上眼睛或者换一种姿态来逃避。  
在这些微弱抵抗中，那些不安定的天花板就像不成熟邓伦塌陷的心，只要不看不深究就不会存在问题。

邓伦刚过完27岁的生日。  
这是他27岁的第一个晚上，他又在看着天花板。纯白的天花板随着身上男人的律动起伏荡漾，现在的他已经不再怕会动的天花板了，甚至他已经感到熟悉和适应，最开始那种晕眩感和呕吐感早已离开了他。  
邓伦微微张开嘴，粉嫩的舌尖若隐若现的停在上下齿间，他让猫叫似的呻吟哼溢出来，将热气呼在男人耳边。他抬起胸，让挺立着的乳尖蹭着男人与他贴合在一起的胸膛。他的腿一条勾着男人的腰，另一条主动送进男人手里，让它被男人握住膝盖，最大限度的向旁边撑开。  
邓伦是敬业的人，他一直尽最大的可能让金主觉得用资源换来这一晚是一笔多么合理划算的买卖。不管自己是不是真的从做爱中获得快乐，他永远能把对方伺候的舒坦。那些男人可以把精液射在他们渴望射入的任何地方，有时候是后穴有时候是脸上，如果要用嘴接也没关系，有需求的话他还可以当面把那精液咽下去，让那些男人们获得极大的心理满足。

做爱到底能获得什么快乐？

邓伦喜欢照镜子。  
他的皮肤在浴室灯照下惨白，但他体格匀称，有薄薄的肌肉附在上面，和正常的健康男性没有区别。  
阴茎垂在他的腹下，尺寸和他的身型相称。他有觉得自己的阴茎比后穴更敏感，这更让他认定自己本应该是一个和女性做爱的正常男性。  
可他没谈过恋爱，一直和男人做爱，因为职业性质很多时候不得不依附于处于上位的男人，现在的邓伦很难想象一场性爱中，自己扮演男性这一角色会是什么样的。

27岁这天上午他再一次打量镜子中的自己。他的五官越来越柔和细腻，面部尖锐的棱角渐渐出现了微妙的弧度，鼻尖下巴颌骨颧弓，统统向着女性一般的精巧妩媚发展，眼尾的上扬的弧度更加明显。  
明明他是一个男明星、男演员，但在27岁生日这天邓伦却惊恐的发现他快要失去自己是个男性的认知了。

假如不踏进娱乐圈。27岁的邓伦这样幻想到。  
他应该快快乐乐的毕业，得到一份稳定的工作，继续他一帆风顺的人生。他有完美的家人发小，可能工作几年后会在朋友的牵线下认识一个女孩，然后结婚生子。  
27岁，可以结婚了。  
现在那个以普通人身份活在平行世界的邓伦也许正在为婚礼请柬的款式发愁。

总之，不会被才见面三小时的男人分开腿压在身下。明明他是一个男人啊。

他第一次找人做爱是在被开苞的一周后。  
是他前辈的助理，叫张梓晨。  
他选择张梓晨的理由很简单，因为张梓晨傻傻的，还总是对他投来憧憬的目光，邓伦只用暗示一番就能让他激动的恨不得当场就脱裤子提枪把邓伦给办了。  
他找张梓晨的理由也很简单，因为他不相信。第一次做爱他僵硬的像块木头，整个人冰凉到对方都担心他是不是生了什么病，当然担心只是嘴上说说，男人依旧掐住他的腰，拉着他往自己鸡巴上撞。

张梓晨含着他的阴茎，手指还在他的肉穴里不断抠挖。  
他应该觉得很爽才对，在温热的口腔里，那根柔软灵活的舌头极尽讨好，那根手指温柔的翻搅着他的穴肉，按压着他的肠道，寻找他的腺体。他为什么不会觉得爽？邓伦撑坐起来，只能看到一个头顶，一个上下伏动的发旋。  
没有快感，或者说有，但他和快感之间隔着一层厚厚的的毛玻璃，谁也看不清谁。  
在本应该欲仙欲死的时刻，邓伦感到的却只有无尽的空虚。  
那些空虚束缚着他，封缄他的唇舌，让他一丝呻吟都溢不出来，声音在他的胃里打转然后被消化，他好想吐。  
邓伦伸手抚摸张梓晨的头发，一下又一下，发丝在他指间纠缠，被撩起然后又滑落。  
终于他开口了。

他说进来，补全我。

人的触觉是一种很神奇的东西，很多时候它会欺骗你。  
比如有的时候，它会把针扎一般的刺痛以滚烫的感觉传达给大脑，让我们误以为是被烫伤。

身上的张梓晨是不断进攻的战士，身下的床是阻止他退缩的城墙，那根在他体内冲撞的男性器官不知疲倦的将他钉死这床上。邓伦想象自己是被钉死在十字架上的耶稣，沉默的忍受着刑罚。  
即使张梓晨仔细做过扩张但下身还是有细微的撕裂的痛感，可能是上星期的伤还没完全愈合就再次被撕裂，也有可能是他天生就不适合做爱。  
每时每刻都有无数种感觉发生在我们身上，如果仔细去体会其中的某一种感觉，那这种感觉就会被大脑无限制放大。所以当邓伦开始注意到这种疼痛时，本来隐藏在摩擦中不起眼的痛感就变得不可忍受了起来。  
原本稀碎的疼痛从肉穴蔓延至整个下体而后是双腿、是上身、是手臂、是脸颊。被撕裂的感觉转化成为滚烫的刺痛，烫的邓伦心里发慌。像是被溅起来的开水烫着了，不严重，但足够让邓伦哭泣。  
于是眼泪就毫无征兆的从眼眶挣脱出去，打湿了鬓发打湿了枕头。  
张梓晨的发烫的鸡巴埋在他体内，试图熨平他逼里的每一道肉褶，张梓晨的嘴唇吻在他的脸上，舔掉他每一滴眼泪。但无论张梓晨多么努力，邓伦都只能回以无助的颤抖，冰凉的体温以及痛苦平静又隐忍的眼泪。  
当邓伦的手攀上张梓晨的肩时，张梓晨被冻了个冷颤。他忽然意识到这场性爱中似乎只有自己一个人干的热火朝天，他身下的人一直像刚从雪水里捞出来，湿冷、苍白、僵硬。再一感觉，掌中握住的那支小腿也是冰凉。  
那支纤瘦的腿被他擒住所以动弹不得，在他手的衬托下那片肌肤白的扎眼，白的散着寒光。手顺着腿肚子上移掐住了膝盖，那膝盖窝里的冷汗也让张梓晨无措。他明明做足了前戏他明明一心讨好。

只有体内是温热的。  
他的鸡巴被柔嫩的软肉包裹着。

张梓晨想把邓伦捂热，于是他松开了邓伦的腿将邓伦从床上捞起来，以面对面的姿势将邓伦抱在怀里一耸一耸的肏干。邓伦配合的分开双腿跪坐两侧，他环住张梓晨的脖子，尖削的下巴刚好搁在张梓晨的颈窝。  
张梓晨只觉得此时说不出的奇妙。他像抱着一块怎么也捂不热的死气沉沉的玉雕，但这雕像体内的紧致温和又让他沉醉不已，他只恨不能永远把自己埋在里面。  
臂弯里的邓伦已经停住了眼泪，眼睛泛红小兔子一样趴在他身上，乖乖的挨着他的肏弄。邓伦半勃的阴茎一下一下蹭着他的小腹，于是张梓晨腾出了一只手握住了他。  
从囊袋到冠状沟到马眼，张梓晨细细抚摸过每一处，邓伦有些受不住的弓起腰，终于有了零碎的喘气声。腰弓起的弧度正好方便张梓晨撞上微微凸起的腺体，连着几撞终于让邓伦触到了快感，他无意识的向后仰头意图躲开肉穴里的冲撞，但这样又刚好把阴茎送进了张梓晨手中。  
又是前后夹击，但这阵子比刚刚的感受好不少。

最后邓伦射在了张梓晨手里，当他高潮时的快感已经渐渐退去时，还是不得不忍受张梓晨迟迟不来的射精，忍受那根肉棒在自己体内冲撞，忍受张梓晨高涨的热情，忍受内射，忍受那根埋在自己体内的鸡巴渐渐变软再退出去，忍受事后无聊的温存。  
像一杯开水。

刚从大声鸣叫着的壶嘴中冲出来的鲜开水。  
它们挤进玻璃杯，试图填满它。透明的开水在玻璃杯里滚动、持续沸腾，它们是晃动着的滚烫。但用不了一小时它们就会变得平静、冰凉——和性爱中男人的鸡巴一样。  
只要是可预见的就都是是无趣的，所以性爱和烧开水一样，既然是可预见的、那也就是无趣的。

一股烫人的精液射在了邓伦肠道深处，身上刚认识不到三小时加上做爱时间一共四小时的男人直起身来，用鸡巴把精液和邓伦自己淌的淫水涂满了他整个下体。  
带着热汗的手，像矬子一样的皮肤，一寸寸的摩挲过邓伦，邓伦乖顺的蜷进男人怀里，像一只刚被欺负坏了的家养小动物，他把眼泪落在男人胸上，让自己呼出的软软的气息吹在男人耳边。

工作结束了。


End file.
